Trailer hitches exist for a variety of trailers (e.g., boat trailers, car trailers, campers, and the like). Each trailer hitch includes a hitch coupler that has a socket for engaging a hitch ball secured to a towing vehicle. It is possible for an unauthorized person to connect a towing vehicle to an unattended and unattached trailer and tow the trailer away with any associated cargo it may carry. In particular, such may allow for theft of the trailer and/or cargo. As such, there is a continued need to protect unattended and unattached trailers.
Several devices exist to prevent or deter the movement/theft of unattended and unattached trailers. For example, some devices secure a blocking plug within the socket of the coupler of a trailer so as to block/prevent unauthorized engagement of a hitch ball into the socket. Thus, the unauthorized person, possibly a potential thief, is prevented from securing the ball within the coupler and is thus prevented from properly connecting the vehicle to the trailer, and possibly thwarted in an attempted theft.
It is to be noted that for such a movement/theft preventing/deterring device to provide such function, the device need to be used upon trailers. The present inventors have realized that ease of use and operation will help facilitate such use. Also, the present inventors have realized that such devices need to have a structure so that impediment/deterioration from elements, grease, dirt, etc. is avoided, so that the devices remain functional and that use of such devices continue to be favorably considered by users (e.g., trailer owners).